Sombras de un Verano
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: AU - Eddard Stark tiene un sueño, y los recuerdos de un romance en la torre cambian para siempre a Poniente. Este fic participa en el reto Tomaré otro camino' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Chapter 1

**_Un Sueño, dos Cartas  
_**

 _Invernalia_

Para ser verano, era una noche fria. Y Eddard Stark no podía dormir.

Mas temprano, tuvo un sueño... Normalmente eso no le molestaba, pero esta noche era diferente. Habia despertado sobresaltado, despertando a Cat en el proceso.

Por supuesto, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, Jon Arryn estaba muerto, Robert venía en camino, obviamente para pedirle que fuera mano... Y Jon, Por los dioses! Jon se uniria a la Guardia Nocturna!

Eddard quería esperar. Quería esperar a tener tiempo, a poder sentar a Catelyn, Robb, Sansa y Jon. Sus hijos menores no tendrían problema en aceptar esto, pero le preocupaban sus mayores, le preocupaba Catelyn... Sin embargo, sentía que no habia tiempo. Pronto Robert llegaría, y pronto habría de partir a Desembarco del Rey.

Mientras descendía de los aposentos que compartía con Catelyn, solo podia pensar en una cosa...

"¿Y si no hay mas tiempo?"

Para Eddard era doloroso. Lyanna no hubiera querido dejar a Jon sin saber la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba una cosa; ¿Podria perdonarle Jon por ocultar esto?

Con una jarra pequeña de vino, y dos vasos, Ned tocó a la puerta de la habitación. En silencio rezaba a los antiguos dioses que Jon estuviera dormido, que no escuchara.

Por una vez, los antiguos dioses escucharon, y tras un largo rato. Jon no habia abierto.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Ned lentamente salió de su solar. En sus manos dos cartas. Acercandose hacia el maester Luwin, le llamó.

"Lord Stark." Respondió el maestre. viendo las cartas.

"Maestre... Necesito una cosa de usted. Cuando yo parta a Desembarco del Rey, entreguele esto a Catelyn." Le entregó una de las cartas, con un sello de cera gris. Luwin cuidadosamente la tomó, y esperó.

"Y... Si llega a pasarme algo, dele esta a Jon." La carta tenía un sello de cera azul. Luwin solo pudo acceder. Un simple "Eso haré milord" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El día transcurrió sin más. Catelyn se dió cuenta de que había algo que le molestaba. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Prontó se dio cuenta que era algo relacionado con Jon Nieve.

* * *

Catelyn Stark observaba a su marido partir con sus hijas hacia el sur. Mientras los veia, esperaba.

Por alguna razon, Ned habia convencido a su hermano para que no se llevara a... Jon... hacia el muro. No todavía. Catelyn quería sacar a Jon, pero Robb se lo habia impedido.

Aún algo molesta por lo ocurrido, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del maester Luwin hasta que el llegó a donde estaba. Con una carta en su mano. La carta tenía un sello azul

"Mi señora, Lord Stark me pidio que le entregara esto una vez hubiera partido con el Rey."

Confundida, Catelyn tomó la carta. Agradeció al maestre y se retiró a la habitación de Bran.

El día transcurrió sin mucho más. Así que finalmente decidió abrir el rollo. Preguntandose por que Ned habria dejado esto, y pedido que se lo dieran ahora...

 _"Cat_

 _Espero que puedas perdonarme por ocultarte la verdad todos estos años. Pero lo que hice, lo hice por una promesa que no podía romper. La ultima promesa a mi hermana._

 _Ella sabía que, si se hacía público que había tenido un hijo, todos creerían que el padre era Rhaegar Targaryen. Me pidió, en sus ultimos momentos, que lo protegiera. Que jurara que lo haría._

 _Jon Nieve no es mi hijo bastardo. Tampoco es el hijo de Lyanna con Rhaegar Targaryen. Sus padres eran Lyanna, y Ser Arthur Dayne._

 _Lyanna juró antes de morir, que esa era la verdad._

 _Se que tienes muchas preguntas. Cuando volvamos a vernos, me aseguraré de responderlas de la mejor forma que pueda._

 _Ned."_

Catelyn observaba el pergamino en sus manos, incapaz de decir alguna cosa. Volvió a leerlo, y lo hizo una vez mas. Quería estar segura de lo que ocurria. Quería estar segura de que había leido correctamente.

Cuando no fue posible que hubiera sido otra cosa, Catelyn guardo cuidadosamente la carta en un cajón. Al notar que Jon no se comportaba diferentemente, asumió que Ned no le comentó nada de esto.

"Supongo que quiere hacerlo en persona..." Se dijo a si misma. Mirando como el sol se ponía.

* * *

Cuando la carta llegó a Invernalia, de que Lord Stark se hallaba preso en Desembarco del Rey, bajo ordenes de Joffrey. Luwin decidió que era hora. Jon estaba confundido, pero tomó su carta. Rapidamente rompiendo el sello de cera gris la abrió.

Al igual que Catelyn al leer su carta -y Jon habia notado que, por alguna razon, Lady Catelyn no era tan hostil hacia el como antes de que su padre partiera.- Jon se quedo sentado, en el pequeño escritorio, leyendo una y otra vez la carta.

No sabía que hacer. Así que lentamente, y con la carta en la mano, salió de su habitación. Por un momento pensó en ir a Robb, sin embargo, seguramente el estaría ocupado. Las noticias que llegaron de Desembarco eran un desastre. Y Jon sabía que no era buena idea cargarlo con esto.

Tras pensarlo un rato, Jon decidió acercarse a Lady Catelyn. Normalmente no lo haría. Pero, ¿y si ella sabia algo?. Por una vez, quizas valdria la pena. ¿Que es lo peor que podria pasar? ¿Otro recordatorio de su condicion de bastardo? Después de todo, eso era algo que lo que ahora sabía, no cambiaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Invernalia_

Para Catelyn, la escena era surreal. Se encontraba en sus aposentos, con el bastardo, hablando de una forma calmada. Por supuesto, no era capaz de verlo igual.

 _"Supongo que ya no puede llegar a amenazar a Robb."_ Pensó. En ese momento, un silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

"Lady Stark... debo preguntarle si usted sabía." Era obvio que Jon no estaba bien. Primero Ned le impidió irse a la Guardia Nocturna. Y ahora esto.

Catelyn lentamente asintió. No se disculparía, eso era claro. Así que hizo lo unico que se le ocurria.

"Si... Supongo que Ned te lo hizo saber con una carta."

Jon solo pudo asentir. Catelyn suspiró y miro al joven.

"Igual a mi. Una carta que le ordenó a Luwin me entregara al partir."

De nuevo, un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ellos. Finalmente ella se levantó sin decir mas. Jon hizo lo mismo.

Catelyn simplemente no podia decir nada mas. No sentía que tuviera algo mas que decir.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se supo, que Eddard Stark fue ejecutado, supuestamente por traición, Todo el Norte marchó a la guerra. "El Norte Recuerda" se dice, y para vengar a Lord Stark, hasta los Bolton marcharon con sus banderas del hombre desollado y sus hombres.

Hoster Tully, Señor de las Tierras de los Rios ya estaba en guerra, constantes partidas de saqueadores invadian sus tierras desde los dominios de la Casa de Lannister. Cuando supo que su nieto marchaba al sur con un ejercito, rapidamente llamó a sus banderas. Hasta su hermano Brynden marcho con los hombres que logro reunir en Vale a Aguasdulces.

Por supuesto. En medio de esto, Jon Nieve marchó con su hermano. Fue tras cruzar las tierras de Lord Frey, que finalmente Jon pudó hablar con Robb.

La tienda era amplia, pero Robb no usaba ni la mitad del espacio, como la mayoria de los hombres del norte, Robb era frugal a la hora de marchar con sus hombres, y rehusaba ser tratado como un gran señor.

Ambos jovenes estaban cenando cuando Jon finalmente suspiro.

"Hay... Hay algo que debo decirte Robb." Dijo, sus ojos grises observando los azules de su hermano. Esperando una reacción. Cuando Robb asintió, un tanto confundido, Jon continuó.

"Lord Eddard, " Eso confundió aun mas a Robb, lo suficiente para no intentar recordar a Jon de que eran hermanos. "dejo una carta para mi, para que yo la abriera si le llegaba a pasar algo... Creo que debes saberlo Robb..." Lentamente el mayor de ellos, el Lobo Blanco, le entrego la carta a Robb, quien la leyó.

Antes de que Jon pudiera hacer algo, Robb lo abrazo fuertemente. Confundido, Jon observó.

"No cambia nada entre nosotros. Siempre seras mi hermano."

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Jon notaba sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

* * *

El ejercito del Norte siguió marchando. Sin embargo, Jon no lo hizo. Tras una larga discusión con Robb y Lady Stark, Jon regresó a Invernalia.

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo, y por solo ser tres jinetes, la perdida de dinero al cruzar por el puente de los Frey fue poca. Al llegar a aquel castillo, Jon esperaba no hacer demasiado... Por supuesto, Theon habia ya salido hacia las Islas de Hierro...

Por alguna razón, eso le daba un mal presentimiento a Jon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Trece Años despues_

La nieve habia dejado de caer, y lentamente se derretía. Tres personas se encontraban de cacería en los bosques, mientras Invernalia se erguia tras ellos.

Robb observaba mientras Jon cargaba un ciervo. Junto a ellos estaba Rickon. Los tres rieron al notar el peculiar color negro del animal. Lentamente volvian a Invernalia.

El lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos. La breve escaramuza contra aquella banda de Hombres del Hierro, dirigidos por Theon Greyjoy. Jon habia sentido lastima al tomarlo prisionero. -el uníco de ellos que fue apresado, los demas murieron en combate.- Robb habia entrado en shock, y solo un mensaje de Jon indicando que todo estaba bien, y que llamaria a las tropas que aun estaban en el Norte para defenderse, impidió que volviera.

Por dos años duró la campaña en el sur. Dos duros y miserables años en los que primero Renly Baratheon fue asesinado, y Altojardín se unio brevemente a los Lannister. Dos años en los que Willas Tyrell traicionó a los Lannister tras la muerte de su hermana. En los que Dorne sorprendió a todos cuando los hombres del desierto llegaron por mar a Desembarco del Rey -y nadie sabe como es que no encontraron a la flota de Stannis Baratheon en el camino- y saquearon la ciudad. En los que Daenerys Targaryen se vio obligada a permanecer en Essos para enfrentar a una gran coalicion que se erigió en su contra, y Aegon Targaryen se vio obligado a unirse al mas inesperado aliado para hacerse con un ejercito lo suficientemente grande para invadir Poniente.

El Norte habia ganado su libertad, y las tierras de los Rios. La linea de Tywin Lannister se habia extinguido, y Un Dragon Rojo se sentaba sobre el Trono de Hierro. Pero esto no fue gratis.

Así como los recuerdos de victorias resonaban por los pasillos de Invernalia, tambien los de aquellos que murieron, y los de aquellos que se encontraban en el sur.

Mientras los tres entraron a Invernalia, Robb fue a su solar. Cartas de Altojardin y Desembarco le esperaban. Rickon le siguió, ya que habia tambien cartas para el. Esto dejó a Jon solo en el patio de armas. Al menos hasta que lo llamaron.

"Hay algo para ti... algo grande..."

Al escuchar eso, Jon fue al solar, una carta con el sello de Edrick Dayne, y algo que parecia una Espada.

Por supuesto, Jon ya no era el Bastardo de Invernalia. Al final de la guerra, el era Jon Stark, señor del Fuerte Negro en las tierras del Nuevo Regalo. Así que se extañó al ver la carta. Esta decía:

 _"Jon._

 _Ahora se que somos primos. Y siendo esto así, creo que tu eres el más adecuado para tener esto. Es tuya, pero por favor haz que la devuelvan a Starfall antes de morir._

 _Tu amigo._

 _Edrick Dayne, Señor de Starfall y el Torrentino."_

Hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaban. Jon aún recordaba su encuentro en el Ojo de los dioses, cuando el Norte fue a negociar la paz con Aegon Targaryen y con Dorne, dos años despues de aquella otra carta. Y en esa epoca, habia parecido tan irrelevante mencionar a sus padres, que al irse, Edrick Dayne no sabía de su parentezco.

Lentamente Jon tomó la espada, y la hoja blanca como leche fue revelada.

Igual que su padre, Jon sería la Espada de la Mañana.

Jon Stark, Señor del Fuerte Negro, y ahora Espada de la Mañana sonrió. Seguro que en algun lugar, sus padres lo miraban y sonreian.


End file.
